


The Swimsuit

by Juliko



Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Episode Fix-it, Gen, Idol Critique, Idols, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliko/pseuds/Juliko
Summary: "What could she do? Sit here and get the photo shoot cancelled, or wear that...thing, for everyone to see, to ogle over like she was little more than T and A, and have her dignity and feelings stepped on, all for the sake of 22/7’s success. Reika felt like a rope in a tug-of-war game, being pulled from side to side, with the two choices yanking on her, determined to force her hand. It was like her feelings on the whole thing didn’t even matter."Reika is made to wear a skimpy swimsuit for a photo shoot, but she really doesn't want to, so she decides to approach Gouda with a compromise.A rewrite of 22/7 episode 6's ending.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	The Swimsuit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m Julia, and this is my first fanfiction for the 22/7 fandom!...well, the anime, to be more specific. I know nothing about the actual idol group, but I’ve been watching the anime recently, and it’s actually rather decent in spite of its really stupid premise. That said, it’s not perfect, and I really didn’t like how episode six was written, particularly with its treatment of Reika and her issues. The girls and the producers basically guilt tripped and pressured her into wearing a revealing swimsuit that she really doesn’t want to wear, and at the end, she’s portrayed as being in the wrong for not wanting to be some sex object fans can ogle over. Not only is that a really bad message (You must do whatever you are told whether you like it or not, and you must always follow the group no matter what, and your feelings and opinions don’t matter. Suck it up and be your fans’ sex object or else!), it also came off as kinda sexist to me. Some girls prefer being modest and covered up over wearing revealing clothing and being ogled by people for it, me being one of those people. Which is why I decided to do my own rewrite of the episode’s ending! It’s not perfect, as nothing ever is, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Reika Satou’s face flushed deep red as she stared at the swimsuit laid out on the back seat of the van. She had never been so mortified in her whole life.

This? A swimsuit? Well, it being a swimsuit was one thing, but this one in particular...Gouda and the rest of GIP wanted her to wear _this_?

The swimsuit in question was little more than a stringy white bikini decked with red flowers, and a really tiny set of red bottoms with hoops on the side. Her eyes stung as the image of herself in this swimsuit flashed in her brain for what may have been an eternity. All she could do was hold the bottoms in her shaking hands, trying uselessly to comprehend just who, or what, decided this was a good idea.

Did they really want her to wear this? Or expect her to wear it? With a bikini this small, her breasts were sure to show, and the bottom was so short, she was sure it wouldn’t cover anything. Her brain reeled, and she tried to stop thinking and calm the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she couldn’t.

No. She couldn’t wear this. She _wouldn’t_ wear this! Not on her life! She shoved the skimpy swimsuit underneath a nearby pillow, hoping she’d never have to see it ever again. But she knew in her heart that if she didn’t go out for the photo shoot, the shoot itself would be cancelled. It wouldn’t work unless everyone was there, herself included. What good was an idol photobook without every single idol in 22/7? It would seem incomplete. But as much as she wanted to participate in the photo shoot and spend time with everyone, did it really have to involve sacrificing her dignity? Showing her assets like she was some sex object to be drooled over?

She did not want that to happen. The perks of being an idol were not enough to justify showing herself off like this.

She spent the day sitting in the van, curled up in the backseat, her feelings at war with each other. What could she do? Sit here and get the photo shoot cancelled, or wear that...thing, for everyone to see, to ogle over like she was little more than T and A, and have her dignity and feelings stepped on, all for the sake of 22/7’s success. Reika felt like a rope in a tug-of-war game, being pulled from side to side, with the two choices yanking on her, determined to force her hand. It was like her feelings on the whole thing didn’t even matter.

“The Wall’s orders are absolute.”

 _Absolute, my ass_. Reika thought bitterly, her jaw set in a hard, bitter line. Did the Wall decide the girls needed to wear skimpy swimsuits? Did the Wall feel it was entitled to exploit the girls’ bodies like this? Wall this, Wall that! Reika slammed her fist on the leather seat. Screw the Wall! Why bend over backwards for that thing anyway? If her father saw her in a swimsuit like that...she shook her head. No way did she even want to think about that!

Wait a minute…

A light bulb flashed in her mind. Was this the only swimsuit GIP set out for her? She looked around the van, wondering if the trunk GIP put the swimsuits in was still here. She ran to the front of the van, finding the trunk in question. Reika opened it up and found a trove of all kinds of swimsuits, both two-piece and one-piece. Reika smiled as she pulled out a pretty mahogany one-piece with a sewn in skirt. It was exactly her size, and it had enough material to cover her assets, just the way she liked. Sexy but sensible. Who said she absolutely needed to wear a two-piece bikini?

If she wore this one, and not the skimpy one Gouda assigned for her, she could participate in the photo shoot and feel good at the same time. Surely the Wall could handle a compromise, right?

Who said she couldn’t be absolute in her decision?

But she knew she couldn’t just do what she wanted. She still needed Gouda’s approval. If she could convince him to let her wear something else, something that wasn’t overly revealing…

Reika clutched the mahogany one-piece tightly in her hands. “No turning back now.”

She walked out of the van with a determined gleam in her eyes, approaching Gouda as he was writing something down in a clipboard. The large man looked down as he heard Reika’s feet kicking the sand. He towered over her like a giant, and kept a stone faced expression, even as she approached.

“Satou-san. You’re here,” Gouda noted in his rough baritone, like it was the most normal thing in the world. “Have you decided to partake in the photo shoot after all?” He noticed the mahogany swimsuit on her arm.

“I do, sir, but only on one condition,” Reika prayed that her voice kept steady. If she stammered and stuttered, she was sure Gouda would ignore her request or not take her seriously. Or just dismiss her as some stupid, hysterical girl who didn’t know her place. She couldn’t really imagine him saying that, but she barely knew anything about him, so who was to say he wasn’t thinking that in his head? But more than that, she needed to be calm and cool. If she yelled or tried to raise her voice, it’d just be little more than a tantrum. Don’t lose control, she told herself. She needed to be composed, or else her concerns would be ignored. Her chances of being listened to would be better if she remained calm, she reminded herself.

“And that is?”

Reika hoisted the mahogany one-piece out for him to see. “I don’t want to wear the two piece you set out for me. If it’s at all possible, I would prefer to wear this one,” She announced.

The words she carefully put together in her head threatened to unravel. But she had no intention of losing this battle. She steeled herself before speaking again. “The reason being that I don’t feel comfortable exposing so much of my body in that manner. I have certain boundaries I don’t want to have crossed, and the idea of exploiting my body this way is revolting to me. I understand that idols need to project a certain image, and I’m not against being in the spotlight or making my fans happy. However, I don’t want it to be done at the expense of my personal dignity.”

Gouda listened in silence, not once interrupting her speech. Reika pressed her lips together. What would his answer be? She tried to look composed, but inside, her stomach was doing backflips, and she could feel her heart palpitate in her chest.

“The Wall said we all needed to do this photo shoot, but it said nothing about what swimsuits we have to wear. Did it?” Reika asked, pointing out the one loophole she could use for whatever arguments Gouda planned to use. “Furthermore, you must remember that idols are people too, with their own strengths, flaws, weaknesses, and insecurities. I don’t want to be viewed as a sort of sex symbol people can drool over or be solely known for my body parts. I have standards for myself, and I want you to understand where I’m coming from.”

With that, she was finished, and both she and Gouda said nothing for a moment. Reika could feel her legs turn rigid. Did it work? Somehow, she wasn’t sure if this would work, but having everything out in the open did make her feel better. Lighter. Gouda closed his eyes, then spoke.

“I appreciate that you chose to approach me about this,” Gouda told her, his deep voice firm, but Reika could hear a subtle hint of sympathy. “I understand. 22/7 may be idols, but you also deserve to have your voices heard and your concerns be addressed.”

What? Was she hearing things? Her eyes widened ever so subtly.

Then, Gouda smiled. The corners of his mouth didn’t move all the way up, but Reika could see it was a smile all the same. “Alright then. You don’t have to wear the two-piece I set out. You can wear whatever you choose.”

Reika wanted to jump on him and give him the biggest hug she could give him. But she steeled herself, knowing that would be unprofessional. She simply smiled and bowed before him. “Thank you for being so understanding, Gouda-san. I’ll go change right away, so don’t start the photo shoot without me.”

Without another word, Reika made her way back to the van to change into the bathing suit. When she looked into the mirror, she was surprised at what she saw. The mahogany swimsuit was snug but comfortable, never digging into her skin, and the skirt and torso covered her completely. No obvious cleavage, no cracks, nothing. It felt just like...her.

Reika smiled. This was absolutely perfect.

Time for the photo shoot.

She walked onto the beach with confidence, her wine red hair donning a glossy sheen under the morning sunshine. The other girls gasped in awe as she strutted onto the bronze sand, ready for anything. The weight of their gazes on her did nothing to put a damper on her mood, now that she was out and about on her own terms, rather than in that revealing two piece.

“Ooooh! Look at you, Satou! Struttin’ your stuff like you own the place!”

“Wow, that swimsuit matches your hair!”

“Not a bad choice by any means.”

“It looks great on you, Reika-chan.”

Yes, this was the kind of attention she didn’t mind. Solely on her, and not her body parts.

The rest of the day consisted of posing and camera flashes against the roaring waves. Not once did Reika want to hide or feel embarrassed by the spotlight being on her. By the time the sun dipped into the watery horizon, turning the sky a vivid vermillion, the shoot had wrapped up. Reika sat on a nearby bench, taking a sip of some bottled water, tired but satisfied.

“Reika-chan?” A timid voice pulled her out of her reverie.

She glanced up. Miu Takigawa stood in front of her, her midnight hair obscuring her brown eyes, posture closed in, arms tucked onto her chest. She had already changed into her periwinkle idol outfit, ready to get back to their normal routine. But it was rare that someone as shy and timid as her had approached Reika specifically. They hadn’t exactly spent much time together, much less became BFFs.

“Yes? What is it?” Reika asked.

“Ummm...I noticed...you didn’t wear the swimsuit Gouda-san picked out,” Miu’s voice stuttered on every word, barely higher than a whisper. But Reika heard it loud and clear. “Why is that? I’m...curious is all.”

Reika knew Miu wasn’t asking to be rude. If she was, she would have worded her question in a more condescending way. Screwing the cap back on her bottle, Reika spoke. “There’s no denying that being an idol has its perks and drawbacks. Some girls like being sexy and showing a lot of skin, and that’s fine. If they like it, more power to them. But...that other swimsuit was just not for me. People tend to forget that an idol isn’t just T and A.”

Miu’s arms fell to her sides as she listened.

“There are certain things I’m not comfortable doing, and I don’t like the idea of showing my...assets,” Reika struggled to find a better word for it, coming up empty. “And being some sort of sex symbol. I feel fans should focus more on what’s inside,” Reika put a hand to her chest. “I don’t mind being an idol, but I won’t stand for being exploited and sacrificing my dignity. I mean, can’t I have some control over how I present myself to my fans?”

Just like Gouda earlier, a sliver of a smile spread across Miu’s face. “I agree. Umm…” Miu’s voice grew steady. “I thought you were beautiful today.”

It was even more rare for Miu to offer a compliment. Knowing that, it was all the more genuine. “Thanks. You rocked the shoot today too, swimsuit and all.”

Miu’s cheeks flushed crimson.

“Heeeey!” Sakura called out to the duo from the van, her blonde locks gold under the evening sunset. “Miu-chan! Reika-chan! It’s almost time to go!”

“Be there in a sec!” Reika called back.

Miu gave a light chuckle. “I guess we better get ready to head back.”

Reika stood up from the bench, stretching her arms into the air to get the kinks out of her bones. “Indeed we should.”

With that, the photo shoot was a wrap. Tonight, Reika knew she was going to get a much needed, fitful sleep, letting the good exhaustion from a hard day’s work carry her down. _‘I wonder what Dad’ll think when he buys the photobook?’_ Reika thought, right before she went under for the night. She hoped he’d be proud of her--what was she thinking? Of course he’d be proud. She was his little girl. What good father wasn’t proud of his daughter?

But that was a subject for another day.


End file.
